


Connections

by Some Rando (ThatDarnWeeb)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Relationships, Crossover Pairings, Friendship, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDarnWeeb/pseuds/Some%20Rando
Summary: A series of short one shots featuring romantic and platonic interactions between all the major Danganronpa characters in seemingly endless combinations. Mostly fluffy, but might get sad or at least melancholy depending on the requests and how I'm feeling.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction

Hi. So, as you can see, this isn't really a chapter. See, I thought I would do something different, and do one of those request-based one shot collections.

Basically, this is for various kinds of short stories about any and all Danganronpa ships you can imagine. And I do mean ALL ships. Well, I mean, I won't be writing anything romantic between the Warriors of Hope and the older characters, but everything else is fair game. Don't worry, I'll put in the appropriate tags as I go along. 

Anyhow, just to clarify, the requests don't have to be romantic; They could be completely platonic. I just ask that you provide a somewhat detailed prompt along with who you want to see together. I would prefer this to be kept mostly lighthearted, but a little hurt/comfort never hurt no one.

So please feel free to leave a request in the comments, and I'll get to it when I can. Thank you!


	2. Sweater Whether  (Himiko x Korekiyo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic Himiko x Korekiyo, with they/them pronouns for the latter.

Himiko poked her head around the corner, the soft click-clack noise of her lover's slender fingers typing away at their keyboard letting her know they were still engrossed in their latest research paper. She sighed quietly. Darn.

She knew Korekyio wouldn't really mind if she interrupted them momentarily, especially if it was for a snuggle break. But still, she didn't want to bother them.

Stifling a yawn, she made her way upstairs to the master bedroom, intending restore her magical energy (and no, that most definitely wasn't just another way of saying 'take a nap', thank you very much). She always found herself getting tired more easily during quiet, rainy days like this one. 

...And she usually preferred to have Korekyio hold her during these days. She let out a heavier sigh this time. Why did she have to be so needy?

Suddenly, she spotted some familiar green fabric out of the corner of her eye. Korekyio had left their sweater on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. She picked it up, and took in it's scent. Sure enough, it smelled of pine, oak, and fresh brewed tea, just like Korekiyo. 

She smiled to herself. Well, if she couldn't cuddle with the real deal, a sweater would be the next best thing.

The garment practically swallowed her, being at least three sizes too big for someone as petite as she was, but that just made it extra cozy in her opinion. She crawled up onto the bed, and curled up with a pillow, drowsy as ever, and continued to enjoy the familiar aroma that was now enveloping her.

After some time, Korekiyo spared a glance at the clock, realizing it was nearly six in the evening already. Where had the time gone? And to think they were only halfway done with work.

Well, it couldn't hurt to take a break, could it? Perhaps they should go see what Himiko wanted to do for dinner since it was so late. 

They walked upstairs, careful not to make too much noise, and entered the bedroom. But before they could say anything, they noticed Himiko's unusual choice of attire. Apparently, she missed them more than they realized. They smiled, chuckling softly before they joined their sleeping girlfriend on the bed, putting an arm around her.

This, predictably enough, caused Himiko to stir, making a sound not too dissimilar to the chirp of a contented cat. "Nyeh..."

"Sleep well?"

"Mmm, yeah," Himiko replied, rubbing her eye. "Warm..."

"You seemed quite peaceful," Korekiyo noted. "It was almost a shame to wake you."

Himiko moved closer to her partner, resting her head against their chest. "You all done with work now?" she asked.

"Not quite, but I have more important matters to attend to," Korekiyo said before lowering their face mask to kiss Himiko's forehead.

Himiko smiled, closing her eyes again. "Good, 'cause I need help restoring my magic, and there's only so much a sweater can do."

"Well, if the ultimate mage requires my assistance, I shall put my best effort forward."

Himiko giggled a little. "I love you," she whispered, kissing his chin.

"And I love you, my dear enchantress."

The two of them stayed in each other's arms for quite some time after that, work of any kind long forgotten.


End file.
